


A Hidden Window into Fairie

by Battlestarwellyaknow



Series: Poetry by Battlestarwellyaknow [2]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-31
Updated: 2018-03-31
Packaged: 2019-04-16 07:57:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 41
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14160264
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Battlestarwellyaknow/pseuds/Battlestarwellyaknow
Summary: Getting glimpse into the land of Fairie.





	A Hidden Window into Fairie

When the winter grass is blue w/cold ,

And you're waiting for the mystery to unfold, 

When cold Starlight snowflakes Fall

If you look closely...

You might see a shining bright Hall,

Where Queens and Kings of Fairie caper and call.


End file.
